Banjo-Tootie
by RFG25
Summary: CHAPTER 2 NOW HERE!!! MUMBO RETURNS!!!
1. The Kidnap

Banjo-Tooty  
  
*Banjo-Kazooie theme song comes on. "Finally, we've beaten the witch, again. So first it was a hag then she's all bony after that she somehow comes back as a robot and now she's just nothing! Now lets see her try to kick this feathery butt!" said Kazooie.  
  
*Tooty comes running into scene. "Hey, Tooty! You're back from you're vacation!" says Banjo. "Since when was Tooty on a vacation?" Kazooie asked. "Well, if you were smart you would have had noticed that I did not appear in any of your recent games bird brain!" replied Tooty. "Tooty! What's wrong with you? Since are you so rude?" asked Banjo. "Since I knew this freaky looking dude, Munjo." Said Tooty in a smart-allicy voice. "Hey who is this Munjo guy? Where is he?" once again Banjo asked. "Why, he's right behind you, punching the bird brain to death! Oh, never mind, now he's jacking Kazooie!" Tooty replied in a happy voice. "Hey! What the? Let go of Kazooie! Don't worry Kazooie we'll save you!" Banjo shouted. "Yeah right. I'm not helping feather but over there!" Tooty said. "Oh, yes you will after you go to boot camp!" Banjo shouted at her with fury.  
  
Soon Tooty was back to normal and was now in fighting shape. "C'mon Banjo I wanna kick some boneheaded brother butt!" shouted Tooty. "Bonehead brother butt? Is it who I think it is? Is it Mumbo?!" cried Banjo. "Yes, Banjo. I know you miss him but he can't stand in the way of our journey! We have to keep on fighting until we beat Munjo's butt!" replied Tooty. "Yes, I know… butt it's the way that he died. And now that I know who killed him, I'm going to really kill Munjo! Who knows I might stab him to death, I might even STRANGLE him!!!" said Banjo in a psycho voice. "How did he die anyways?" asked Tooty. "Well it all started when the third journey began. He had really helped us out through the entire journey, but when we finally got to Gruntilda, it had seemed that she had shot a spell to Mumbo, who was protecting Kazooie, but it didn't look like one of her spells though. As soon as Mumbo was hit I went to see if he was ok, but he wasn't… it was a gruesome site. Even though Kazooie was injured and couldn't even flap a wing, she agreed to help out as much as she could. As we fought the fight, we noticed Grunty was getting weaker. Eventually we beat her, but it we didn't have a happy celebration at all. We made a funeral for Mumbo and promised to never go on another journey together. But now that my partner is gone, I'm going to fight as hard as I can… even if I have to lose my life…" told Banjo. "Well, now that I know the whole story, I'm going to give a piece of advice, if you don't want Kazooie to die then let's get going!"  
  
And as they set off on their journey, Banjo took one last thought to remember Mumbo.  
  
NOTE: The next chapter is going to be a little harsh. There is a lot of violence. Not the type of violence that you see in normal video games. If you want to continue on with the story please click on the next chapter. You have been warned… 


	2. Mumbo Returns

If you are sure that you want to continue on with the story, just remember that you have been warned. But then again, I can't make it to violent cuz its rated PG-13, so heck, just read this story. And anyways I was just kidding! So just enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Banjo, we should go up Spiral Mountain and go through Grunty's old layer, shouldn't we?" Asked Tooty. " I don't know… But then again, you might just be right! We could use our "Thrust Demolisher" move that they taught us in boot camp!" Replied Banjo. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"  
  
When they got inside the layer and used they're "Thrust Demolisher" they saw what they thought they would never see in they're entire days of adventuring!!! It was all of the badies and all of the good friends that had died in previous adventures! ALL OF THEM! "Oh no! Grunty is alive again!!!" Shouted Tooty. "Mumbo! C'mon Tooty, we've got to kill all of the bad guys and get to Mumbo! He might be our only hope!" Banjo shouted. "Bu, but Grunt, Grunty is there!" Cried Tooty. " We have to fight! We can't give up now! Imagine if Kazooie would of chicken out a long time ago, you would've been part of all those zombies! So c'mon go let's go kick some zombie butt!" Shouted Banjo.  
  
So the butt kicking began. Banjo picked up a rusty sword that he had found on the ground and just slashed everything in his way. *Swipe! Slash! Blood flew into the air and heads fell to the ground. Banjo just kept on slashing his way through the field of zombies mean while Tooty sneaked up on Grunty and her sisters. As Banjo got closer to getting to Mumbo, who was sitting on rock sleeping as he used to, Tooty began to stab Grunty on the back with a knife that she had stolen from the boot camp before she had her attitude straightened out. "Graaa!!! Ahh, Tooty, we meet again! Well you're not going to kill me now! Cuz I'm outta here! Hahaha!!!" cried Grunty. "Dang! I had here. Uhoh, Banjo really isn't gonna like this!" Tooty said nervously. When Banjo was just about to get to Mumbo, he was hit by spell from Grunty. "Arghhhh, I'm hit!!! Too, Tooty… Ge, get, to Mum, Mumbo!" said Banjo as he said his last words. "I'm on my way!" Tooty replied, wasting no time. " Oh, no you don't!!! Hahahaha!" Grunty shouted. As Grunt's spell flew through the air, Tooty jumped for cover. The spell missed Tooty but instead hit Mumbo! "Arg! Who dares wake Mumbo up?! Huh? Tooty in much trouble! Must help get rid of Grunty!" Mumbo shot one of his own spells and just barely hit Grunty. "Fine! If you want to come after me, you're going to have to, cuz I'm going to destroy your world now that I am invincible! Hahahahaha!" Shouted Grunty as she flew away in hear broom.  
  
"Mumbo hurry, up Banjo is dieing! It all started when Kazooie-" Tooty shouted. "Mumbo now help, you explain story later!" Interrupted Mumbo. "Bugala sermunlas LIVE!" Mumbo chanted his spell. "Uhhh. What happened? Hey, is, is it really… you. MUMBO!" Banjo said in a happy voice. "Uhhh, guys is it just me or did Grunty say that she was going to destroy the world now that she was invincible?" Tooty asked. "Wait a second, that would mean that all these badies are temporarily dead! Guys RUN!!!" Shouted Banjo. Banjo, Tooty, and Mumbo all ran as all the zombies chased them. "We made it out!" Tooty said. "Not yet. Mumbo now seal opening to layer!" mumbo said. *ZAP* "TOOTY!!! Now look what you've done! Now we have to beat Grunty and Munjo!" Banjo shouted at Tooty. "MUNJO?! My Brother? Where Munjo is? Tell Mumbo what evil Munjo did." Mumbo said. "That's what I was trying to tell before. Ok, it all started when I had come back from my vacation. I had gone to a tropical island, but somehow an odd skull headed man was following me, at first I thought it was Mumbo, but it was really Munjo. When I got to my hotel room, he approached me and asked me if I wanted to join him, I said no, so he shot a spell at me and I became hypnotized. And that's all I can remember from my vacation. When I came back I had a new attitude. I was arguing with Kazooie, when Banjo started to ask what was wrong with me when, Munjo passed by and took Kazooie. Then Banjo took me to a boot camp to straighten me out. Then we decided to go through Grunty's old lair, we thought that maybe Munjo, might have hid where no one would go." Explained Tooty. "No, Munjo don't go to Grunty lair, he go to T3X world." Mumbo replied. "So, now we know where Munjo and Kazooie are, but where is Grunty?  
  
Now Banjo, Tooty, and Mumbo, must save T3X and find out where and what is Grunty up to.  
  
Find out soon when the action begins in Chapter 3: Grunty Teaming Up With Munjo?  
  
Please Review my story. If you liked my story I'm going to tell you that you haven't seen anything yet, this is just the beginning of a 10-chapter story of Action and Adventure. But for right now I can only give you a sneek peek of what is coming up after this adventure. In this story Banjo will find a girlfriend (Can't tell ya who) and he will have kids. And now that Banjo's going to be to old to go on some more adventures, now it's up to his son(s) or daughter(s) to save the world! It will be called Banjo Adventures Jr.  
  
(Story, title and characters may change)  
  
REMEMBER TO REVIEW MY STORY!!! 


End file.
